harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
1996
Il 1996 è stato un anno bisestile in cui sono accaduti i seguenti fatti nel mondo magico. Eventi Gennaio *'Inizio del mese' **'Domenica': Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione e Harry tornano ad Hogwarts sul Nottetempo scortati da Lupin e Tonks. "Looks like we’ll have to split up,” said Tonics briskly, looking around for empty chairs. “Fred, George, and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back … Remus can stay with you. …” She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck..." Harry begins Occlumency lessons the next day which according to the same chapter was on a Monday, placing the date he returned to Hogwarts on a Sunday **'Lunedì': Harry Potter inizia le lezioni di Occlumanzia con Severus Piton. “I will expect you at six o’clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office." - Severus Snape, this is the day after Harry returns to school via the Knight Bus after holiday break ***Broderick Bode è strangolato a morte dal Tranello del Diavolo mentre si trova all'Ospedale di San Mungo per le Malattie e le Ferite Magiche. states that Broderick died the same day the new term started at Hogwarts. The new term started on a Monday in early January, the same day Harry Potter started Occlumency lessons (see - "Six o’clock Monday evening, Potter.”). It is stated in the Daily Prophet the next day on a Tuesday, that he died the night before ***Dieci Mangiamorte, tra cui Bellatrix Lestrange, fuggono da Azkaban grazie ai Dissennatori. The day after Harry's first Occulmency lesson on a Monday in early January, the Daily Prophet states "The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban" placing the date of the breakout the day before Febbraio *'14 febbraio': Harry Potter e Cho Chang si danno appuntamento ad Hogsmeade. Dopodiché, Harry è intervistato da Rita Skeeter per Il Cavillo, come voluto da Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood. "Er — d’you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s Day?” “Oooh, yes!” she said, blushing crimson and beaming at him." It is confirmed they did go on Valentine's day in Aprile *'Tra lunedì primo aprile e venerdì 5 aprile': ** L'Esercito di Silente viene scoperto dopo che Marietta Edgecombe informa Dolores Umbridge a riguardo. Albus Silente si assume la colpa e lascia Hogwarts per non essere catturato dal Ministero.April started in page 605, when it is said March "blurred into a squally April". In Chapter 28, Page 634, Hermione Granger said that “the Easter holidays start on Friday”. Easter in 1996 was on Sunday 7 April. The Easter holidays therefore can only have started on Friday 5 April. Dumbledore's Army was discovered, Dumbledore left and Educational Decree Number Twenty Eight happened between pages 605 and 634. Then, pages 635 to 650 took place the next day. It is still not the Easter Holidays. Therefore, pages 605 to 650 took place between Monday 1 April to Friday 5 April. ** Il Decredo Didattico #28 approvato dal Ministro Cornelius Caramell istituisce Dolores Umbridge Preside di Hogwarts. * Tardo aprile: ** Lunedì: Fred e George lasciano Hogwarts dopo aver annunciato l'apertura dei Tiri Vispi Weasley a Diagon Alley. It happened on the same day Harry met with Professor McGonagall for advice. He met with her on a Monday ("he was expected in Professor McGonagall’s office at half-past two on Monday") and it was the first day back at school following the final Easter holiday weekend. The Easter Holidays are traditionally two weeks long, but there is a chance it could be three at Hogwarts since Christmas is traditionally two weeks but has been confirmed in the OOTP to be three weeks at Hogwarts. Either way, it places the day Fred and George left school at the end of April Maggio *L'ultimo match di Quidditch dell'anno vede sfidarsi Grifondoro e Corvonero. - It takes place shortly after the setting is set "in the weak May sunshine" *Hagrid mostra ad Harry ed Hermione il suo fratellastro Grop. Giugno *'17 giugno': **Dolores Umbridge ed alcuni Auror attaccano e provano ad arrestare Rubeus Hagrid. La McGranitt prova a difendere Hagrid ma è colpita da uno Schiantesimo. Hagrid ha la meglio ma fugge via da Hogwarts con il fratellastro, nascondendosi. *'18 giugno': **La Umbridge è attaccata dai centauri nella Foresta Proibita, dopo averli insultati. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood cadono nella trappola di Lord Voldemort e danno il via alla Battaglia dell'Ufficio Misteri.[https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/sirius-black Pottermore - Writing by J.K Rowling: Sirius Black] - According to Pottermore, Sirius Black died on June 18, the same day the Battle of the Department of Mysteries took place **L'Ordine della Fenice arriva in loro soccorso. Bellatrix Lestrange uccide Sirius Black. **Voldemort duella con Silente e poi si impossessa di Harry, ma poi viene sconfitto e se ne va via proprio quando gli impiegati del Ministero vedono l'accaduto. **Inizia ufficialmente la Seconda Guerra dei Maghi. *'19 giugno': **Cornelius Caramell chiede scusa a Silente ed Harry per l'accaduto e rimuove la Umbridge da Hogwarts. Poco dopo, Caramell è costretto a dimettersi. Luglio *Mr Ollivander scompare misteriosamente ed il suo negozio è svuotato. Alcuni ponti di Londra vengono distrutti dai Mangiamorte, causando la morte di diverse persone. The events happen shortly before Harry Potter's birthday on July 31 1996 as confirmed by *Rufus Scrimgeour diventa il nuovo Ministro della Magia. *Narcissa Malfoy induce Piton a siglare un Voto Infrangibile per aiutare suo figlio nel compito che Voldemort gli ha assegnato: uccidere Silente. *'31 July': Harry celebra il suo 16° compleanno alla Tana. Si scopre che ci sono stati altri attacchi dei Dissennatori e che Igor Karkaroff è morto. *Draco Malfoy diventa un Mangiamorte ufficialmente. Tarda estate *Rufus Scrimgeour manda una lettera a Silente per provare a chiedergli di convincere Harry Potter a fare da ragazzo-propaganda per il Ministero. Settembre *'1° settembre': primo incontro del Lumaclub sull'Espresso per Hogwarts. Harry si nasconde nello scompartimento di Draco, stando sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, ma viene scoperto e colpito da un'Incantesimo delle Pastoie Total-Body. Tonks se ne accorge e lascia che Piton riporti il ragazzo a scuola. Dicembre *'20 dicembre': Horace Lumacorno è il nuovo professore di Pozioni e tiene una festa speciale per i suoi studenti preferiti. *'Vacanze di Natale': Scrimgeour prova a convincere Harry a collaborare con il Ministero, ma Harry rifiuta e sta dalla parte di Silente. Smistati ad Hogwarts Tassorosso *Alys Diplomati ad Hogwarts *Roger DaviesRoger's at least two years older than Harry Potter since he was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from at least 1993 to 1996 and Fleur considered him old enough to go to the Yule Ball with when she declined Ron. Therefore, Roger left Hogwarts following the 1995-1996 school year *Angelina Johnson states her seventeeth birthday was in October 1994. Therefore, she was in her sixth year then and left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Lee Jordan states Lee Jordan was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley meaning he would have left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Alicia Spinnet states that Katie Bell was "the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year". Alicia was still a member of the team the following year, since she is mentioned to be on the team in the . This means she left following the 1995-1996 school year *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler Morti *Inizio gennaio: Broderick Bode. *18 giugno: Sirius Black *Tra il 28 giugno ed il 4 luglio: Emmeline Vance e Amelia Bones Fudge says in that Emmeline and Amelia died the same week as the chapter takes place in ("I have been having the same week you have had... the Bones and Vance murders"). Fudge was sacked on 2 July, "a fortnight" after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18 June. Fudge says he was sacked "three days ago", making the date of the chapter 5 July. A week ago would be 28 June and they cannot have died more than a day earlier on 4 July, meaning they died between that time. *Giugno-luglio: Igor KarkaroffIt is explicitly stated that Karkaroff was able to stay alive for "a year" meaning that he died sometime after June 1996 (as this was "a year" after he fled) and when it was revealed to the Order. *Estate: Florean FortescueJ.K. Rowling interview with The Leaky Cauldron *Settembre-ottobre: Mrs Abbott Hannah Abbott is told about her mother's death shortly after the new school year begins at Hogwarts. It happened before Hallowe'en, placing her date of death between September and October 1996 Note en:1996fr:1996es:1996 Categoria:Anni